The Complete History Of The Multi-Universe!
The years listed here will be going downwards; arranged somewhat in reverse as a fossil record. Anyone can add events from their own stories, with the goal of creating a complete repository of all events in the Multi-Universe since the big bang. NOTE: This project requires editing help from other users, not just TrueAnimationFan who created it, and therefore may not be complete for months or even a few years. 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 * Treasure Planet occurs 635,427,810 * The future and the world looks completely bleak, as it is totally ruined by an endless reign of the Morlocks. Numerous lairs stood underneath a rustic sky. 802,701 * Dr. Alexander Hartdegen reawakens after being taken to the distant future. He meets a woman named Mara, along with her people, the Eloi, as well as encountering the malicious Morlocks. Fortunately, their species were wiped out by his heroic acts using his time machine, eradicating them from existence. 2585 * 25 years after the original F-Zero Grand Prix, the events of Maximum Velocity took root, with a brand new generation of pilots featuring descendants from those participants in the X race, as well as fresh, new tracks. It's unclear as to why the intense rules from its predecessors were reduced to those from the first competition. 2574 * One year later, a certain gifted racer from the past was awakened from a 150-year cold sleep, that being the savior of the galaxy, Rick Wheeler. While the anime was set in 2201, Ikran's timeline states these events otherwise. * The GP Legend Grand Prix takes place, including the formation of Dark Million, the corrupt reincarnation of Haruka Misaki, and the tremendous darkness that befell the galaxy led by Black Shadow/Deathborn. 2573 * The F-Zero GX Grand Prixes came to pass. Capt. Falcon thwarted Black Shadow and Blood Falcon during one of these competitions, and later defeated Deathborn and the Creators. It's most likely citizens and fans of all traces of life would witness the last of the F-Zero competition. 2567 * Seven years passed since the original F-Zero Grand Prix. The Horrific Grand Finale at Fire Field was a distant memory, and the races have been lifted from suspension. Super Arrow convinced the Federation Congress to restart the races, thus there was the F-Zero X Grand Prix. 2560 * The F-Zero races have commenced. Inspired by the Formula One races of old, it later came into fruition. Just 200 years after the fiery incident during the F-MAX Grand Prix when it claimed numerous lives, including Sterling LaVaughn. 2245 * The enterprise NCC-1701 is launched. Mankind spreads back out across the stars once again. 2233 * March 22 - Birth of James T. Kirk. 2199 * It's likely the events of the Matrix trilogy took place, where humans lived in an underground metropolis named Zion, and when advanced machines, Agents, and Sentinels run amok. The war ended as Neo sacrificed himself several months after the Matrix's 9th incarnation. Humans free themselves again some time later. 2154 * Earth has been depleted of all resources, and it's been destroyed again by constant onslaughts of warring machines. As a result, mankind had migrated and discovered Pandora, the home planet of the Na'vi. This moon orbits around a gas giant, Polyphemus, in the Alpha Centauri galaxy. Jake Sully goes on duty, acts as one of the people via avatar, betroths Neytiri, and drives the invading humans away from Eywa, the planet, and their precious unobtanium. 2071 * The anime Cowboy Bebop takes place. Earth is still recovering and moving back into space again. 2063 * April 5 - Zefram Cochrane launches the Phoenix, mankind's first manned warp-capable ship, from a remote location in the continental United States of America. 2037 * Alexander Hartdegen travels further into the future, only to see the Moon falling apart by the failed construction from the lunar colonies. He disappears, only to wind up further into the future while being rendered unconscious by debris. Earth was considered unstable. * Months before the disaster, Meet The Robinsons takes place. 2035 * In Chicago, humanoid robots were built by the USR (U.S. Robots and Mechanical Men) led by Dr. Alfred Lanning who abruptly ended his life. The co-founder, Lawrence Robertson, took stead, while Det. Del Spooner investigates the possible suspects being robots, assisted by Sonny and Susan Calvin. Turns out VIKI (Virtual Interactive Kinetic Intelligence) corrupted the Three Laws of Robotics to warp humanity's sins upon the earth. Fortunately order was restored after VIKI and Robertson were killed, and the new MS-5's were operating normally. 2033 * The anime DRAMAtical Murder takes place. * May 14 - First manned mission to Mars. 2030 * Dr. Alexander Hartdegen winds up in NY in the future, to see if science has improved in order to change the past. Alas. he was unsuccessful after a holographic sentient librarian called Vox 114 insists that time travel is impossible. 2024 * Wilbur (From Meet the Robinsons) is born. * The Alphas (From DRAMAtical Murder) are built. 2023 July *July 5 - Optimus Prime is incapacitated by the Heartless. Angewomon and Myotismon begin a journey across the Multi-Universe to find his missing heart and memories. 2019 *The deaths of Soichi Isurugi, Misora Isurugi, Kenzo Tenma, Atra Mixta, Kudelia Aina Bernstein, and Horrid Henry were commenced. *The combined forces of Marika Kato, Yuinshiel Asteria, and Wataru Kurenai put an end Gunther Prozen's reign of terror. *Heinz Nerich Windermere reforms the destroyed Knights of Gjallarhorn. *Sento Kiryu presumably disbands both Tekkadan and Transylvanian Empire. *Ryuga Banjou and He Jin start a new career of Martial Arts. *Kazumi Sawatari goes to Canada. *Gentoku Himuro, Nariaki Utsumi, Rinna Sawagami, Akari Tsukimura started a new career of Science. *The death of the ISIS Leader Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi on October 26, 2019 *Godzilla destroys King Ghidorah in Boston and takes the throne as the King of the Monsters. 2018 * December - Events from Creed II commence as Alfonzo fights against Drago's son. 2017-2018 *The events from the Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow occur. The world gradually decays as it succumbs to the final Tribulations, including Lucifer's eventual reign. Ichabod's soul drops to Hell after he was slewed by War and Death, then Team Witness descends to retrieve him through the nine circles. Either the Witnesses were successful on sealing the Devil and defeating the Horsemen, or they commit suicide without their Guardians. If the world was restored from the apocalypse, then Sam and Mary Winchester join Agency 355. *''Shinkalion'' takes place. 2017 January * January 6 - Season 4 of Sleepy Hollow commences, following Abbie's sacrifice, as well as finding the next Witness that received her eternal soul. Molly Thomas receives the mantle, Diana, Alex, and Jake join the team and soon become Team Witness. 2016 November * November 23 – The eventual death of Johan Liebert by Tsubasa Kazanari, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, and Kaede Akamatsu. * Events from the Rocky spinoff, Creed, commences. 2015 * Events of Jurassic World 2014 * Yo-kai Watch occurs. * The Nut Job occurs. 2013 * Power Rangers Megaforce occurs 2012 * Kamen Rider Wizard occurs. 2011 June *June 3 - Megatron tips the Multi-Universe in favor of evil. The Great Disney War begins. *September 13 - Monsters attack the town of Carleton, Michigan. Angewomon's (Christine's) adoptive parents are killed in the attack, but she is rescued by MagnaAngemon * October 30 - World population of characters reaches 7 billion. *December 19 - Angewomon and Myotismon overthrow Galvatron. The Great Disney War ends. 2010 *May 3rd - Jonathon Tangelo is transformed into the Phantom. 2009 *December 16 - Roy Disney is shot dead by the Jonas brothers. 2006 * Rocky Balboa occurs. 2002 * April 3 - Birth of TrueAnimationFan. * Lilo and Stitch occurs. 2001 * Beyblade occurs. 1997 * October 8, 1997 - Birth of Jack Brewer 1995 * Toy Story occurs. * Whisper of the Heart occurs. 1994 * The gargoyles awaken in modern New York. 1990 * Rocky V commences. *September 13 - Birth of Angewomon * November 11 - Beginning of the Great Monster War. * November 13 - Baby Angewomon is sent away to safety by Supergirl and MagnaAngemon. She is found by Carleton resident Lois, who takes her in with herself and husband Dan. 1987 * The Autobots defeat the Decepticons (G1) 1986 * Pingu takes place. * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home takes place as Kirk goes through time travel. 1985 * Events from Back to the Future and Rocky IV ''occur.'' 1984 * Thomas & Friends takes place in this year from season 8 onward. 1982 * Rocky III occurs. 1979 * Events from Rocky II commence. 1976 * Events from Rocky take place. 1975 *March 10 - Births of Johan Liebert and Anna Liebert * October 17 - Birth of Alexander Semyonovitch Zholin (Future Hondao, the Samurai-Demon). 1973 * Events from Casino commence. 1971 * Events from Remember the Titans occur. 1970 * Events from Goodfellas take place. 1966 *December 15 - Heartless swarm the Disney world. Walt Disney uses the White Disney Crystal to seal them away, but dies from the strain of the crystal's power. 1928 *November 18 - Birth of Mickey Mouse. 1899 * Dr. Alexander Hartdegen taught as a professor at Columbia University in NY. He soon invented a time machine after he tragically lost his fiancée, Emma. He then disappeared without a trace, after failing to save her life numerous times. 1781 * Ichabod Crane goes on a deadly duel against the Hessian. He cuts off his head before their blood merges. As they both die on the battlefield, Katrina puts them to sleep for 232 years. 1776 * American Revolution reaches the US, triggers events from the Patriot, Hornblower, Sleepy Hollow TV series, etc. 992 * The end of the Silver Millennium; Queen Serenity sends the other Sailor Soldiers to safety in the future...at the cost of her life. 3000 BC *Birth of Dark Magician Girl Category:Browse Category:Er202506 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Events